


The Love of Money [Podfic]

by theleanansidhe



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/pseuds/theleanansidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841196">"The Love of Money" by dapatty</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of Money [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Love of Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841196) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



> This was recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html). Thank you, dapatty, for writing it! <3

cover art by theleanansidhe

| 

## 

Streaming

  


## 

Downloads  
(Right-click & save link as)

  


  
[MP3](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/crossovers/theloveofmoney/theloveofmoney.mp3) | **Size:** 4.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:42  
[Podbook](http://www.theleanansidhe.parakaproductions.com/podfics/crossovers/theloveofmoney/theloveofmoney.m4b) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:42  
  
  
---|---


End file.
